Devices containing image sensors, as a primary or secondary function, are now extremely common. For example, an optical mouse has an image sensor that allows the mouse to detect movement over a surface and many mobile cellular telephones have an integral camera. Image sensors that are used for these types of devices should generally be low cost and use components that minimize cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,157 discloses a system for utilizing a pixel array to receive data transmission from one or more optical fibers.